


欸，我说你这人怎么这么别扭？

by AI1990



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, daily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI1990/pseuds/AI1990
Summary: 夏洛克演绎出他的博客助手喜欢他。





	1. 欸，我说你这人怎么这么别扭？

**Author's Note:**

> 额，很傻屌的东西，读着开心就好。

1.

经过我——夏洛克·福尔摩斯——的层层演绎，判断出一个说惊人也不算惊人的结论。

2.

那就是——约翰·华生已暗恋我许久。

3.

这是个再明显不过的事实，哪个家伙会在认识你的第一天左右敲击你的性取向，甚至当晚杀个人来讨你欢心？

约翰·华生就会。

4.

我拒绝了他，因为我已经和我的工作结婚了。

5.

餐厅那部分做的很好，果断又不失礼仪，日后我们还能做朋友。

不不不，是室友。

这部分不能跳过，虽然他仍有觊觎我的可能性，但再找一个能忍受我的人做室友可比炸木星还难。

6.

全伦敦就他一个。

7.

我越来越确定约翰·华生对我的感情了。

他每天上班前都会给我留早餐，下班后泡一杯茶，在外人看来我们就像同居已久的夫夫！

他果然还对我抱有不切实际的幻想。

8.

我不能和他在一起，约翰也清楚，从来没对我提出约会什么的。但作为他的朋友，我必须趁早掐掉这点爱情的火苗，以保持我们纯♂洁♂美♂好的友谊。

这破电脑怎么回事？

9.

我在冰箱上层放了个人头。

10.

这是连哈德森太太都无法忍受的。

11.

约翰回来了。

12.

他打开了冰箱。

13.

显然他看见了那颗人头！

14.

他又被吓了一跳！

15.

我为什么要说“又”？

16.

他开始向我抱怨，顺便把菜放进冰箱。

17.

是的是的，人头，器官，应该放在实验室里，而不是221B的厨房……实验器材用完后要及时清洗，反正就是不能堆得乱七八糟。

嗯，我知道，你今晚有个约会，不会回来了。

……

18.

什么？

19.

约会？

20.

看来这个男人的报复之心比我想象中的要强得多啊。

21.

不行，我也要气气他。

22.

你说什么你说什么我没听见，我窝在沙发里睡着了。

你看这个沙发它又长又宽，你看那个约翰他又矮又圆。

23.

“嘭！”

24.

终于走了。

25.

……

26.

他怎么还没回来？

27.

夏洛克·福尔摩斯。作为世界上唯一的一名咨询侦探，你必须阻止你的室友……这种孩子气的行为……而且破坏了他的约会他就不会喜欢你了！

28.

很好，这个理由非常合理。

29.

我随手给他发了条短信：

方便速来。 ——S.H.

30.

啧，现在约会谁会方便？

31.

不方便亦来。 ——S.H.

32.

十七层阶梯挨个响了一遍。约翰·华生回来了。

33.

“我就知道，夏洛克……你的手机在哪？”他说。

我在心里得逞地偷笑，谁料他下一句说道：

“凯拉还在楼下等我。”

34.

我的书记员有长进。

35.

他关门那一刻我赌一百包蚯蚓干看见他笑了。

36.

他以为就这么容易吗？不！世界第一的咨询侦探在成功被室友摆了一道后又站了起来，他决定拿出扫黑除恶的态度，尾随他的室友。

37.

恶俗的流程：晚餐，电影，压马路，真是英国绅士。

38.

在我以为他们要挥手告别的时候约翰和她(这个人的信息不值得储备)进了一家酒吧。

39.

我自然跟了进去，里面灯光缭眼的世界让我在一瞬间丢失了目标。

40.

事实证明智力是能传染的，在天才夏洛克·福尔摩斯的潜移默化中，约翰·华生的智商也有所增长。

41.

“给我个合理的解释，夏洛克——是你在一路跟着我们吗？”约翰仰着头，眼里含火地瞪着我，像一只即将炸毛的小泰迪。

我的语文老师要为我的这番修辞痛哭流涕。

42.

“一个实验。”我说，尽管在那位红发姑娘看来非常不可置信。

但约翰不一样，他在听到这句话后火气消下去一半。他回头看看女伴，又看看我。

“好吧，”他妥协道，“不过别做出太过分的事。”

43.

我不知道他这句话是以我的定义还是以他的定义。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯：亲近的朋友、实验、约翰·华生。

约翰·华生：毛衣、勃朗宁、夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

思维宫殿从未出过错。

44.

那就以他的定义。

45.

这里真的很吵，甚至一些满身酒气的雌雄生物往我身上扑。

我不算温柔地把他们推开，无奈之下只好去厕所避避。

46.

在洗手池旁边，有个人拍了拍我的肩。

“你是约翰的室友？”

是一个红发女，一米六三，前阵子刚被男友甩，一怒之下来酒吧快活。职业服务员，在一家高档餐厅工作，可惜老板最近在考虑裁员……

还有她怎么知道我和约翰是室友？

47.

“我是，你有什么事吗？”我擦干手上的水。她下一秒却靠过来，离得我很近，我心生厌恶，但因为好奇没有立即推开她。

“对不起，我没站稳。”她故作娇弱地说。

任谁穿着恨天高都不会站稳的。我忍住这句话，表面绅士地扶她起来。

“你真的富有魅力。”她踮起脚，涂满红色颜料的右手覆在我的左脸上。

48.

廉价的香水，和性欲的气味。

49.

我快吐了。

50.

拯救于我的是一个熟悉的声音，非常急切，夹带着愤怒，正在向这边靠近。

51.

是约翰。

52.

哦，我不小心做了过分的事。作为朋友我再一次让约翰失望了。


	2. 我球球你们赶紧在一起吧

53.

我深深地体会到让约翰吃醋的严重性。

54.

“夏洛克，我把你当朋友。”他喘着气告诉我，此时我们一同靠在哈德森太太的墙纸上。

谁信？你明明把我当朋♂友。

这件事情不完结，我们谁都落不得好处，我今天必须逼约翰·华生把自己的心思坦明。

“我知道……”我犹豫了几分，真的说出来会不会伤害到他？

“……你也是我最好的朋友。”

“去你的你也知道！”他踮起脚一下拽住我的衣领，威胁性十足地吼道，“那你还挖我墙角！”

“装什么装？你明明喜欢我，我们见面第一天我就演绎出来了！”我抓住他的手腕把那双手拉了下来，成功唬住他……吧。

看起来惊讶彻底掩盖了约翰先前的怒火，我们对视了差不多五秒，某种古怪的气氛在我们周边蔓延，然后他疯狂的大笑响彻了整个221B.

我突然没来由的生气，同时也担心是不是约翰一下承受不住疯掉了。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯……哈哈哈…今天三月三十一，你要提前祝我愚人节快乐吗？”他笑得弯腰捂住肚子。

“我是认真的！”确定他没发疯后，我心安理得地释放了自己的那份愤怒。“我有多重证据！”

“行，你说。”他毫不遮挡地抹去眼泪。

“你每天早上都会给我留早餐，下班后还会给我泡茶，哪家室友不仅会分担房租，还能为你兼职保姆？”

他显然又被惊到了，我说的没错……吧。

“是啊，照顾个大龄儿童确实很累人……不，我是说：作为你的朋友，我不忍心这样一个绝世的天才最后死于肠胃病；还有那杯茶从来不是给你泡的，每天下班我累死回来想喝杯茶，泡上之后换好衣服回来发现它已经在你手里了——还有你一直没发现你用的是我的杯子吗？”

今天绝对是我对约翰·华生改观最多的一天，从他有条不紊的分辨可以看出：他早就料到会有这场对话，一切的理由都是事先准备好的。

那就试试，是你编的理由多还是我的证据多。

“你问我是不是同性恋。”

“我当时是问你‘有没有女朋友’，你说没有，我就误以为你是Gay——毕竟这里是英国。”

“我们认识的第一天你就为我杀了个人。”

“天啊，我说过了，夏洛克。他当时要杀你，换成其他人我也一样。”

什么叫换成其他人也一样？

“我把你当朋友。”上前一步，把他锁在墙和我之间。

他顿了一下，回答道：“你也是我最好的朋友。”

“那你刚刚为什么发火？”

他的气势弱了下去。“因为他妈的那是我女朋友。”

“不对，如果你真的在意……”我低下头，发现约翰的耳尖红了。心中升起一股胜利和征服的快感，我压低声音继续说：

“那又为什么把你女朋友落在原地？她现在估计在酒吧里勾搭其他男人呢。”

他的目光开始飘忽。“我和她分手了。”

“哦，什么时候的事？”

“你们两个挨在一起的时候……”

“那你是同性恋吗？”我步步紧逼，“还是说你只喜欢我？”

“别得寸进尺！夏洛克。为什么你今天格外在意这个？”他把头扭过一边，我能看见他的耳朵已经红透了。

“我想弄清楚和我同居的人的性取向。”距离胜利不远了。

“我说过很多遍：‘I am not gay.’……还有别离我那么近，夏洛克。”

我回过神来，发觉我们的身体几乎要贴在一起了。

约翰的身体愈来愈热，是的，还有阴 茎，它有些挺起来了，正若有若无地咯着我的大腿。

这便是最有力的证据。我靠得更近，顺便蹭了两下那个发硬发烫的器物。

“夏洛克！！”

他也注意到了下身尴尬的事实，约翰窘迫地想推开我，但徒劳无用，我可比他重得多。

“小声点，哈德森太太还在睡觉。”我提醒他，约翰马上放小动静。被哈德森太太看见我们贴在一起，无异于伦敦所有人都知道帽子侦探和罗宾汉昨天晚上上了床，免不了一场舆论。虽然我从来不在意。

但约翰向来很在意别人的言论，不过我能理解。正常人需要正常的生活，他不能因为我这个怪胎而……

而放弃正常的生活。

“是因为其他人吗？”我问。约翰滞了几秒，不知如何作答。

已经没有比下去的必要了。

“在这里，你不用管其他人怎么说。而且作为你的朋友，我有义务帮助你解决性需求。”想到这我忍不住微笑起来，“就让你不忍心看着我饿死一样。”

55.

我成功了，在我说完这句话后约翰一下跳起来咬住我的唇(只能说咬，他的力度实在有点大)，可以看出他有多么激动了。

我配合着回吻他，在此之前我没吻过任何人——像这样拥吻——我学着模仿他上一步的动作，性能良好的思维宫殿会将它们一一归纳分类，存入永不删除的档案中。

这必然用的到，就像眼下，我在掌握技巧后飞快取得主动权，利用身高优势逼迫他往后退。直到我们都听到“吱呀”一声——约翰踩上了第一阶楼梯。

他的阴茎更硬了，约翰大声地喘着热气，催促我快点。我开始动手解他的衣服，他似乎感激地看了我一眼，也马上拉掉我的围巾。

之后他往上退了一步，第二层阶梯不满地鸣叫着。

“快点，我可不想上去前衣服扔得满地都是。”

(下面开始一小节一层楼梯)

56.

我近乎粗暴地扒开最后几个扣子，为了响应这句话我把刚剥下的衬衫扔在地上。约翰抱怨地嘟哝了一句。

57.

“不一定。”我说。

约翰白皙的软肉袒露出来，夏洛克莫得感情的阴茎第一次因为外界刺激硬了。

58.

“不一定什么？”他趁着间隙问，热气打在我的锁骨上。

“我们不一定会在房间做。”我用力地回答他，不小心扯坏了他的里衣，那条白色的布料最后发出绝望的哀嚎。

59.

“人们又要说闲话了。”他说。

“别管他们。”我贴上他温热的胸膛，作为回报，我恶意咬弄着他稍硬的乳头。

60.

“啊。”约翰漏出了一声吟叫，完全没想到我会突然这么做。

“别……Sherlock…”他松纽扣的速度慢下来，手臂无力地搭在我的肩上。

“我们到底谁才是没做过的那个？”我生硬地说，话里带着赤裸裸的嫌弃，“脱个衣服都这么慢？”

61.

“我们都是第一次。”约翰险险踩住第八阶楼梯，差点摔下来，“话说你的正室不会生气吗？”

62.

我发誓如果约翰·华生再说一句和正题无关的话我就直接在楼梯间干掉他。

63.

“谁？”

他咯咯地笑起来。“你的工作，还能有谁？”

64.

我的医生总是这么有用又愚蠢，在这个溢满荷尔蒙的地方他再一次提醒了我。

我好像是已经和工作结婚了。我分开一点心思回想。

你的工作是什么？

65.

咨询侦探。

66.

咨询侦探做什么？

67.

每天窝在沙发里，等待雷斯垂德或顾客上门。然后叫上约翰一起去现场。

68.

“没有他你同样能做到。”我脑内的理智说。

69.

“不，没有他我做不到。”我果断地回答她，就像对安德森说话那样不留余地。

70.

“你在想什么？”约翰总算脱完了我的西装。他转身，伸手扭动阶梯尽头的门把。“不会真的因为我那句话醒悟了吧……”

71.

我听得出他语气里的担心。确实，我的确能干出这码事。

“不，我在想：原来我并不总能理智地控制自己的身体。”我说的是实话。

“哦。”约翰笑着说出这个词，像被呛到了一样。

他狡黠地眨眨眼，率先跨入房内。“你不能奢求人类永远保持理智。”

……

“话说，记得一会把衣服捡回来……”

“没用了，哈德森太太在我们上到第十五个阶梯的时候就醒了。”

“什！……”

“哦，你还在期望什么？说得好像第二天她自己不会知道一样。”

“也是……”

“还有，Sherlock.”

“什么？”

“为什么是你在上面？”

“因为你蠢。”


End file.
